Heaven's Door ~The Place Where the Sun Hits~
Heaven's Door ~The Place Where the Sun Hits~ is Itose's theme song which is a song by Chise Kanna. Romaji= {{Itose|Akiramenaide te wo nobaseba hikari ga sasu  Shinjite ii yo omoi DOA koji akete sora wo somete miyou  Dekiru kanji yosootte mite mo kekkyoku itsumo karamawari dakara donomichi DAMEEJI  Kyou wa kyou shika ikirarenai watashi no kyou wa ima shikanai no ni Sekai wa mawaru  Umaku ikanai tabi ni kokoro ga kushatte oto suru  Mou nankai me nan darou? Tenjou miagete namida kobosanu you ni tsuyogatte mite  Itsuka kitto  Hi no ataru basho tadoritsuku yo kono chiisana kibou wo  ou ichido shinjite mitara bishou waraeru yo mada aru! Tte  Egaita butai de egao dake ga afureru you ni mae dake muite  Kagayaki wa niji no AACHI kugutta saki ni aru Mie wo haranakya ii no ni nande "sugoi!" no  Koe ga kikitaku natte senobi wo shichatte Hayaku oitsukitai shoudou ni yappari kokoro karamawari da wa risou ga tookute  Itsumo nanika no sei de jibun ni makete shimau ne  Tabun nan no sei demo nai tada mukiau koto  Sore ga kowakute toku ni jibun jishin  Itsumo atta  Junsui ni yumemita akogare no PEEJI mitsumete wa kagami ni mukatteta  Ano kimochi mada mune ni aru itsuka kitto  Akiramenaide te wo nobaseba hikari ga sasu  Shinjite ii yo omoi DOA koji akete sora wo somete miyou  Eranda michi ga seikai ka nante  Wakaranai keredo nigedashi takunai yo donna toki mo Koko ni atta  Hi no ataru basho tadoritsukeru kono chiisana kibou wo  Mou ichido shinjite miru yo kono DOA wo bukkowashite!  Egaita butai de egao dake ga afureru you ni mae dake muite  Kagayaki wa niji no AACHI kugutta saki ni aru  }} |-|Kanji= あきらめないで　手を伸ばせばヒカリが射す 信じていいよ　重いドア　こじ開けて　空を染めてみよう 出来るカンジ装ってみても　結局いつも空回りだから　どのみちダメージ 今日は今日しか生きられない　わたしの今日はいましかないのに 世界は廻る うまくいかないたびに　心がクシャッて音する もう何回目なんだろう？　天井見上げて　涙こぼさぬように強がってみて いつかきっと 陽の当たる場所　たどり着くよ　このちいさな希望を もう一度　信じてみたら　微笑わらえるよ　まだある！って 描いた舞台で　笑顔だけが溢れるように　前だけ向いて 輝きは　虹のアーチくぐった先にある 見栄を張らなきゃいいのになんで「凄い！」の 声が聞きたくなって背伸びをしちゃって 早く追いつきたい衝動に　やっぱりココロ空回りだわ　理想が遠くて いつも何かのせいで　自分に負けてしまうね たぶん何のせいでもない　ただ向き合うこと それが怖くて　特に自分自身 いつもあった 純粋に夢見た　憧れのページ見つめては　鏡に向かってた あの気持ちまだ胸にある　いつかきっと あきらめないで　手を伸ばせばヒカリが射す 信じていいよ　重いドア　こじ開けて　空を染めてみよう 選んだ道が　正解かなんて わからないけれど　逃げ出したくないよ　どんなときも ここにあった 陽の当たる場所　たどり着ける　このちいさな希望を もう一度　信じてみるよ　このドアを　ぶっこわして！ 描いた舞台で　笑顔だけが溢れるように　前だけ向いて 輝きは　虹のアーチくぐった先にある |-|English= Do not give up and stretch your hands, the light is shining Believe, open the heavy door and dye the sky Even if I try to make this feeling possible, in the end it is always pointless and is damaging anyway I can only live for today, today is the only day But the world keeps turning Every time something goes wrong, my heart is making a beating sound How many times? Pretending to be tough looking up at the ceiling and trying not to spill my tears Surely, someday I will reach that positive place, with my small hope If I believe one more time, I can smile again I am moving forward on the stage that I painted with overflowing smiles The shining light is at the end of the arch of the rainbow I am moving forward on the stage that I painted with overflowing smiles The shining light is at the end of the arch of the rainbow Even though I do not want to show off then... Why am I pushing myself to the limit so to hear your voice calling me 'Amazing' To the impulse that I want to catch up with you soon, my heart is racing, but the ideal is too far Always because of something, I will lose to myself There is probably nothing wrong, we are just facing each other It is especially scary when you face yourself Always there I put the mirror towards the page that I yearn for, that is the genuine dream that I saw That feeling is still in my heart surely Do not give up and stretch your hands, the light is shining Believe it, let's open the heavy door and dye the sky I don’t know if the road that I chose is the right one I do not want to run away, no matter the time I was here I will believe one more time with that small hope That I can reach that positive place... Break through that door! I am moving forward on the stage that I painted with overflowing smiles The shining light is at the end of the arch of the rainbow